Fallen
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Ada gelap yang tidak bermakna tentang malam. Ada terang matahari yang bukan juga mengulaskan masa depan. Keduanya hanya jatuh terlalu jauh. Warning: Fusion KnB and Psycho-Pass, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yosh, I will survive! Dozo, Minna-sama~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Psycho Pass belongs to Production I.G.** **I didn't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**

 **Warnings: Alternate Universe, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, setting Psycho-Pass, kinda weird, beware of diction, heavy themes, typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Lampu sorot nyalang membayang. Sinar terlayang-layang melampaui seseorang yang khidmat menerawang. Ada banyak nyala pelita serupa ubun-ubun lilin mungil berwarna-warni menyemaraki kota metropolitan, persis seperti spektrum yang membias pada karakteristik terunik masing-masing personil dari timnya.

Gaung sirine familiar yang ternamakan sebagai penegak keadilan menyeruak dari seluruh penjuru perkotaan. Drones—mesin robotik—mengikuti instruksi automatik didengung sumbang beberapa helikopter. Mengepung sebuah gedung simbolisasi tertinggi manifestasi mimpi-mimpi para pemrakarsanya baik di wilayah yang menapaki bumi maupun mengkhianati gravitasi.

"Wah, kita terjebak—ssu. Kalau begini, sulit juga mencuri satu helikopter." –kuning.

"Aku akan membantumu merampok satu helikopter. Drones yang terbang-terbang itu biar kukalahkan!" –krimson.

"Meski drones menang secara kuantitas, kualitas mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengungguli kita, nanodayo." –hijau.

"Ledakkan saja mereka. Datou yo. Hmmm … Departemen Defensi Publik mengerahkan banyak anggotanya hanya untuk kita." –nila.

"Aku akan menghancurkan mereka. Makhluk-makhluk lemah tidak berguna itu." –ungu.

"Mungkin akan sulit bagi kita untuk bebas dari sini. Ada beberapa inspektur lengkap dengan divisi Enforcement mereka mengintrusi kemari." –merah muda.

"Perintahmu, Kapten?" –biru muda.

Merah dan emas menyala-nyala. Berpendar tatkala dicercah sinar. Stoik seperti sedia kala—hampa hasrat kehidupan namun membara intensi akan suatu perubahan.

"Habisi mereka." Seringai dingin tak manusiawi terkurva di bibirnya. "Ajarkan pahitnya kenyataan akan kekalahan pada manusia-manusii naïf yang terperdaya busuk dunia."

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **Fusion between Kuroko no Basket and Psycho-Pass,**

 **.**

 **Fallen**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

"Siap laksanakan!"

Pose hormat. Senyum terkembang mengapresiasi perintah absolut sang kapten. Mereka berpencar berbeda direksi. Menaiki pagar pembatas atap gedung ber- _helipad_ itu—

"Hah … hah—o-oi, i-itu Kiseki no Sedai—TUNGGU, APA MEREKA GILA?!"

—meloncat tinggi-tinggi berlangitkan pekat malam, menembus kuaran hawa pembunuh yang melingkupi atmosfer, terjun bebas pada cahaya-cahaya yang terlalu terang—dan saking benderang bahkan tak lagi terdefinisi warna-warni termurni. Suara letusan dan peluru-peluru menghujani bumi—eksplosi tiada henti.

Sebuah _hang glider_ terkembang apik menebas kelam malam. Seorang pengemudi memegangi rekannya yang memegang revolver AK-47 menembaki puluhan Drones hingga meledak semeriah kembang api tahun baru.

Tersisa satu orang.

"Me-merah … lihat matanya! Ja-jangan-jangan—"

"APA LAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU?! BUNUH!"

Sebuah pistol modifikasi futuristik ditodongkan pada siluet kemerahan itu. Mereka merinding ngeri tatkala komputerisasi dominator—pistol tersebut—menggemakan justifikasi nasib manusia-manusia malang itu, mereka tidak akan bisa menandingi objek yang seharusnya dieksekusi. Hanzaikeisu anomali terhadap mereka yang merupakan keajaiban abadi dalam kelam histori.

"Tidak bisa mengubah dominator dalam mode eliminator. Nihil sasaran tembak."

Karena sang emperor membara tak terekognisi.

"A-aman?! Wo-woy—a-apa-apaan ini—"

Pemuda merah itu memutar dua buah senapan laras pendek nan kuno—di zaman dengan peradaban berteknologi tinggi, di tangannya dengan kedua lengan saling bersilangan di depan dada. Badan dingin pistol melekat intim pada daun telinga. Tanpa menoleh ia membidik sasaran tembak yang dideteksi sempurna oleh mata emperor.

Suara desing peluru merobek kulit, tanah dibanting darah, bunyi-bunyi anomali memicu ngeri di tengah sunyi serta jerit histeris kesakitan itulah simfoni yang memenuhi ruang pendengaran dan melebarkan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

Tiada presensi lain. Ia kembali menyakukan _double-pistol_ miliknya.

 _ **Drap. Drap. Drap.**_

"HEAAAH—" Seseorang berlari hendak meringkus sosok anomali yang membara dalam kegelapan—atau siluet yang menghalangi indah remang-remang pelita mungil yang menyemaraki kota. "—aarghhh!"

 _ **GRAB.**_

Dingin.

Pistol dikokang.

"Kalian adalah penegak kebenaran dan keadilan, penjustifikasi kejahatan dan keburukan." Material jaket kulit hitam dan rantai silver di kantung celananya bergemericing tatkala oknum terpidana itu berkelit dari makhluk tolol yang mencoba menangkapnya. Sebelum sempat orang itu bangun, dihunjamkannya sol sepatu menggilas kulit yang membalut tulang rusuk.

Jeritan kesakitan mencekik udara—lalu mati karena nyali masih hidup selama jantung konstan berdegup.

Orang tersebut mencakar fabrik jeans yang membalut kaki kokoh yang menginjak sadis dadanya, namun teriakan pedih tergaung lagi ketika kaki yang menginjaknya itu berganti jadi poros maneuver gerakan, karena kaki yang satu lagi—semula menjadi poros berdiri—berputar untuk menendang sisi kiri wajah petugas kepolisian yang ditindih sampai terlempar setengah meter ke arah kanan.

"Sesungguhnya, kalian tidak lebih dari pinokio yang dikendalikan dalang keji dan sistem komputerisasi tanpa nilai-nilai manusiawi." Dengus menghina. "Tragis."

Derap langkah lain menderak bidang lapang helipad, bermunculan dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Suara komputer mengidentifikasi pengguna dominator di antara kokangan heboh _revolver_.

Detik berikutnya letusan beruntun menyaingi lengking sirine. Peluru-peluru jatuh berserakan di lantai, selongsong kosong benda-benda berbau mesiu jatuh berkelontang.

Pelaku yang dituju tangkas meroda ke arah depan—membelakangi eksotisme kota metropolitan di malam hari dan megahnya sinar lampu sorot.

Divisi berikutnya dilengkapi senjata manual dan tameng diri telah datang. Ini pertama kalinya bersitatap dengan seseorang yang kini terlihat blur karena berada di suatu spot persis saat arah datangnya cahaya lampu sorot.

Namun tak menghalangi mereka yang memayungi mata dengan punggung lengan untuk menelisik manik senja menggelimang dingin membuat nyali para aparat hukum agaknya menciut.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?!" sentak kapten divisi suportif yang tengah dalam mode c _lutch_. "Tembak dia! Hindari bagian vital, kita harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup!"

" _Hai'!"_

Milisekon berikutnya gedung itu ramai dengan bumbungan mesiu yang mengentali udara, bising peluru yang konstan berdesing.

Di sela riuh rusuh baku tembak, muncul helikopter misterius yang mengatapi sosok emperor lincah dan bengis memuntahkan butir-butir peluru dari kedua pistolnya—mencerabut nyawa-nyawa mereka mengimitasi shinigami menyabit jiwa-jiwa dari cangkang raga.

"Akashicchiiii! Misi sukseees!" seruan seseorang yang berdiri di mulut pintu helikopter.

Pemuda berambut magenta itu menatap datar pada orang-orang divisi suportif yang terkapar dengan luka-luka ternganga—namun tidak pada alat vital mereka. Menyingsing pandangan ke sekeliling atap yang kini sarat warna.

Penuh akan warna.

Likuid amis berkarat—mengering pada raga yang dicampakkan jiwa.

Sungguh penuh warna. Darah. Merah.

Merah. Seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Helai-helai pakaiannya terkibar akibat hembusan dahsyat baling-baling helikopter. Berbalik memunggungi semua yang geram karena merasa tak dianggap presensi mereka.

Langkah absolutnya terinterupsi ketika menyadari seseorang berjalan selangkah, tertatih, merintih sedih. Rambutnya coklat kusam diacak-acak deru angin. Airmuka horror digurat duka memandang dua sosok yang malang jadi korban tembak sang emperor. Tulang pipi tirus dihujani air dari lakrimal yang sensitif. Sosok ringkih bersimpuh di hadapan kedua petugas yang tubuhnya mulai memucat kehilangan kalor.

"Fukuda … Kawahara … o-oi!" Desperasi tersalurkan dari getar di tubuhnya ketika mengguncangkan dua rangka manusia yang terbujur kaku.

Hanya makhluk tolol yang akan terus mengumbar harap bahwa dua manusia yang mati dengan mata terbelalak serta tubuh memutih sebenarnya jantungnya masih berdenyut—hidup.

Burung penyantap bangkai saja tahu bahwa dua entitas itu menjelma cangkang raga tiada dihuni jiwa.

Jeritan depresi meluruh ke seluru penjuru. Wangi amis karat besi menyesaki udara. Isakan pecah berkeping-keping tersendat tarikan napas berantakan, tangisnya meremukredamkan hati pendengarnya.

Sebuah dominator yang seharusnya teracung pada sang emperor refleks termodifikasi tatkala mendeteksi _psycho-pass_ yang meninggi.

" _Update information_. Furihata Kouki, general Inspektur divisi Seirin, _psycho pass: 301. Mode eliminator_. Berhati-hatilah dalam menargetkan sasaran tembak." Dominator menjustifikasi dengan psycho-pass mengumandangkan koefisien kejahatan inspektur muda itu.

"TEMBAK!" Inspektor Divisi lain yang mengasisteni divisi Seirin meneriakkan komando.

Dominator terpancang pada siluet manusia yang menangisi kawan sehidup-sematinya.

"JA-JANGAN! FURIHATA- _KUN_!" Sang sersan wanita menjerit panik.

Pistol yang menjustifikasi berdasarkan sistematis Sibyliyang hanya dimiliki Departemen Defensi Publik itu berubah bentuk. Cahaya-cahaya dari setiap sendi-sendi pistol menyala. Pijar laser terbentuk di mulut pistol, siap terlontar memecahkan tubuh manusia hingga menyisakan darah dan bahkan tanpa hamburan tulang-belulang atau usus terburai.

"Akashi, cepat naik!" seruan pemuda bersurai hijau yang tengah mengulur selusur tali dari dalam helikopter. Di sisinya, beberapa pemuda lain membuka jendela helikopter untuk membalas tembakan drones yang hendak menghancurkan helikopter jarahan mereka.

Alih-alih menyabet tali untuk segera hengkang dari tempat busuk dengan taburan kelopak-kelopak merah yang berguguran—nyawa-nyawa bergelimpangan bermandikan darah, sang emperor malah berlari secepat kilat menerjang desing peluru yang ditujukan padanya, menarik si inspektur idiot yang berkutat meratapi dua pemuda lain bersimbah darah dan wafat.

Dominator menembakkan laser mematikan yang akan melumatkan manusia semata jadi hujan darah. Pemimpin teroris itu merengkuh inspektur yang terguncang depresif, membawanya untuk melompat—terjun bebas dari gedung tinggi diselubungi hawa-hawa mereka yang telah mati.

"AKASHIIIII!"

"FURIHATA- _KUUUUN_!"

Furihata Kouki membuka mata.

Langit terlalu legam. Cahaya dominator menabrak pembatas rooftop gedung itu menghancurkannya jadi puing-puing. Ledakan.

Surai merah yang membara seperti kobaran api di bibir gedung malang tersebut. Manik heterokromik yang mengekspos secarik simpatik.

Pelukan erat yang protektif.

Sensasi asing punggung Furihata yang dingin tercambuk angin keras-keras.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang memosi dirinya merealisasi aksi di luar rencana. Ruang pandangnya penuh akan cahaya warna-warni kota yang membutakan. Ruang pendengaran menyesap eksplosifnya aktivasi dominator dengan laser mendobrak gedung menjijikkan tempatnya singgah.

Ada helai-helai sewarna bumi yang menarik mereka untuk jatuh. Tapi mata solid kolong langit benderang ketimbang cahaya-cahaya membutakan yang melatari sosoknya, ada yang lebih bergemerlap, butir-butir airmata melayang hampa—dua bulir memercik garis pipi tegas yang dingin ditampari angin, airmata hangat menciumi pipinya.

Keduanya jatuh bebas.

Histeria bergaung di sekitar mereka.

Dingin mengkristalkan seluk-beluk sel di tubuh.

Ada cahaya seperti matahari di pelupuk mata Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki tentang masa depan yang tak terbayangkan.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Psycho-Pass** : Hasil kalkulasi setiap kepribadian individu, keadaan mentalnya, dan kemungkinan akan melakukan kejahatan dengan kimatik scanner yang dilakukan oleh Sibyl System.

 **Crime Coefficient/Hanzaikeisu:** Ketika psycho-pass meningkat dan sampai di batas kemungkinan bahwa individu yang dijustifikasi akan melakukan aksi kejahatan karena mental break down, maka dominator akan mengaktifkan mode eliminator untuk membunuh orang tersebut.

 **Enforcement:** satuan divisi khusus dari Departemen Pertahanan Publik, bukan bagian kepolisian melainkan para kriminal yang memiliki psycho-pass tinggi (antara 100 sampai 300) tapi tidak sampai perlu dibunuh.

 **Dominator:** Senjata berteknologi tinggi di abad 2114 yang dilengkapi psychopass yang dapat berubah bentuk otomatis bergantung pada kegunaannya.

 **Sibyl System:** Sistem hukum menggunakan kecerdasan artifisial di masa itu yang menghakimi dan menjustifikasi setiap individu dalam komunitas sosial. Sibyl system pula yang menentukan psycho-pass dan crime coefficient.

.

.

 **Sebenernya, saya agak kecewa dengan ending Psycho-Pass 2, not to mention Akang Kamui mati bucat berceceran jadi darah aja ditembak dominator. T_T /jadi ending fic ini juga sama ambigunya/**

 **uhum, selain itu … juga karena ending Psycho-Pass 2 cukup antiklimaks. Padahal itu plots udah ndewa dan full of action, salah satu anime yang bikin saya merinding nontonnya karena sungguh-sungguh keren. Karena belum paham bener fandomnya, jadi ya hanya sebatas crossover chara dan fandom yang bisa saya lakukan.**

 **Ini anime sangat rekomendatif untuk penyuka action, gore, mystery, thriller, suspense, crime, dan semacamnya. XD**

 **.**

 **And see you latte~**

 _ **.**_

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

.

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
